Silence
by Little Miss Writing Prodigy
Summary: The two birds didn't need words to understand each other. [ONESHOT] {Hinted RobRae}


The first time he had kept his mouth shut, was when she lost control and almost killed Dr. Light.

Sure, he had been curious and worried, but even without the bond he knew when to go and comfort her and when to leave her alone. She was like him, in a way, when he first met Bruce after the...incident with his parents, he had been very closed off and hardly spoke. So in a way, he could relate to her, which helped him understand her better.

That night, after he watched her warm up to Beast Boy (a little) after the events in Nevermore (she had told him what happened.) The birds stayed behind in the Titans living room after the others went to bed.

They didn't have a full out conversation or anything, he just told her he'd always be there for her, he promised.

That was the first actual time he saw Raven smile, and he decided he liked it.

* * *

The second time he kept his mouth shut, was when Terra showed up.

Both birds had their suspicion about the blond girl, although the other Titans (namely Beast Boy) took an immediate liking to her.

Raven had been tense the whole time Terra had been there, finally, Robin couldn't take it and decided she needed to work on her hand to hand combat. She used her powers _way _too much and needed to be prepared if she couldn't use them for some reason.

She had seen clean through the lie, but she went with it and followed him, Beast Boy and Starfire too busy with Terra, while Cyborg was in the garage, working on his 'baby'.

When they entered the training room, Robin immediately went for the punching back and threw some impressive punches and kicks. His fighting style seemed to be a dangerous mix of different kinds of martial arts and acrobatics, which she later found out to be true, seeing his background.

He didn't talk, but Raven knew where he was going with this and didn't seem all too willing to speak up. So instead of making her do so, he did it for her.

"I don't trust Terra all that much either," he jumped up and performed a spinning kick against the punching bag. "But we need to give her a chance, I'll keep a close eye on her." He stopped his moves and smirked at her without turning. "Although I don't think that's needed with you watching her every move, you sure you're not jealous of her getting all the attention from the others?" He teased and ducked as his water bottle came flying at him, covered in black energy.

"I enjoy the silence, Boy Blunder, don't over think it." She talked in her usual monotone, but her voice cracked with a smile at the nickname.

Robin, however, wasn't amused. "I never should've told you that name, you make even more fun of it than Kid Flash," he grumbled.

She shrugged, playfully raising her eyebrow. "At least I'm not calling you Bird Brain."

The Boy Wonder flinched, he hated that nickname most of all, it was horrible. But then again, The Joker and Harley Quinn came up with it, so it was to be expected.

* * *

The third time Robin kept silent, was when Slade made his reappearance.

Raven already had formed their bond, so he understood her much more than before. His heart nearly stopped beating when he caught up with them and saw Slade drop her from the building.

He was so grateful for Bruce at that moment, if Batman hadn't trained him how to use the gadgets, he would never have been able to catch Raven.

Only when they landed on the rooftop and she weakly opened her eyes, was when he realized she was barely dressed, he could see all the red marks of Scath across her skin. The black fabric of her leotard so torn it only covered her private parts.

He immediately thought of the worst, he didn't want to believe Slade would go _that _far, but it wouldn't surprise him.

He didn't ask however, he just smiled and told her they should go home.

He got on the R-Cycle, Raven behind him, her arms wrapped around his waist so she wouldn't fall off. His grip on the handles tightened as he raced to the Titans Tower, the thought of Slade _touching _Raven angering him more and more. His knuckles were turning white from the pressure, Robin normally didn't think of murder, not even when he found Tony Zucco, the man that killed his parents. But if Slade really did take advantage of Raven, he was scared to say he wouldn't mind killing the villain, not at all.

He could hear the half demon sigh as she tightened her grip on him and weakly leaned her head on his back, surprising him. "Slade didn't touch me...in that way, at least."

He visibly relaxed, but his confusion and anger was still there. Slade didn't touch her, thankfully, but he still did _something _that broke Raven.

* * *

Starfire was pacing in front of the Titans Tower nervously, she was so worried she couldn't even bring up the joy to fly. Beast Boy had been restless, his normal happy demeanor shattered as he fought with the Beast inside of him, it was feeding on his stress and trying to break free, but the changeling wouldn't let that happen.

Cyborg wasn't there, he had gone to the garage, had taken apart the T-Car _completely _and was now working on putting it back together. It was his way of coping with the stress.

There had been no sign of Raven and Robin ever since the fight with Slade.

The remaining Titans had sort of...woke up in the chaos to find the two birds and villain gone. They had looked for them, but couldn't find them, so they just waited at Titans Tower.

When Beast Boy saw Starfire start to float again, he breathed a sigh of relief and forced the Beast back down. His alien friend was happy enough to fly, which meant she saw the birds.

He froze however when he saw Robin lift a barely-clothed, long-haired and very _weak _looking Raven off the R-Cycle and carry her towards the Tower.

Starfire fell to the ground, even her naive, innocent mind could think of a few scenarios that caused Raven to end up like this, and it did _not _make her 'joyful' at all.

Beast Boy closed his eyes and breathed heavily, trying his best to control his primal instincts to go and kill Slade.

It was a pretty good thing Cyborg wasn't here to see this, no one messed with his 'little sister.'

The green changeling and alien princess both could agree to that as Starfire's hands and eyes glowed green, ready for a fight. They saw Raven as family, and Slade was going to pay.

Raven groaned and weakly opened her eyes when Robin passed them. "Beast Boy, Starfire, I'm fine. Now please control your anger, it's giving me a headache."

Their defensive stances dropped, if Raven could use sarcasm, it meant she was healthy.

* * *

Robin walked into the Titans living room and crossed his arms. "Raven obviously has a lot to tell, but don't push her. She'll tell us when she's ready, and no," he glanced at Beast Boy and Starfire. "It's not what you think, the last thing Slade would see was my bo-staff if that happened." Their masked leader clenched his fists.

_Robin. _

His eyes widened behind his mask, what the hell was she thinking? She barely recovered and she was already reaching out to him through the bond? "I need to go." He gave no room for explanation as he hurried to his best friend's room.

He opened the door to Raven's room and stepped in, glad to see her in her normal attire and short hair. She looked normal and healthy again, not that he had a problem with her long hair.

"You really should learn your limits." He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

She paused and got up from the bed, before throwing herself at him and hugging him tightly. "Thank you," she whispered. The Boy Wonder was surprised by this, but he smiled and hugged her back. "No problem."

A tear slipped past her cheek, and when he kissed it away, she knew he would be her life line through all of this.

_**My god that was a cheesy ending.**_


End file.
